The Next Marauders
by Frostmane and Spotty
Summary: In the Trio's third year, there is a new group of first years. Four of them, form a close bond despite being in separate Houses. Having a knack for causing trouble, they earn the title of the Next Marauders. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Marauders**

**Chapter 1**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Tessa looked back as she prepared to run at the wall between Platforms nine and ten. She saw her parents watching her worriedly.

Ever since she got her Hogwarts letter her parents had been struggling to decide whether or not it was telling the truth. They stopped believing in magic when they were kids, but here they were, their daughter about to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Getting there was like final test. In her letter Tessa had been given a ticket to Platform 9 3/4, a platform that wasn't even supposed to exist. Her parents had driven her to the train station, and, as expected, there was no Platform 9 3/4.

Tessa glanced around worriedly, wondering if she wouldn't be able to get there, when she caught sight of a boy who looked about fifteen running at full speed towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. He had a trunk and several odd shaped packages. Sitting on them was an owl, which was unusual. She had never seen an owl except for at Diagon Ally. Instantly Tessa knew he was a wizard, and watched him as he collided with the brick wall. But he didn't. He disappeared right as he hit, running right through. He didn't come back out the other side. Tessa watched as a few more people ran into the wall. This must be the way in, she thought.

Tessa took a deep breath. Okay, just willingly run into an apparently solid brick wall. No problem. She began to run. She sped up as she got closer, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes and gasped. There were hundreds of kids and their families, most dressed in cloaks. Parents were holding their kids, warning them to stay out of trouble. Many of the kids had pets, ranging from owls to toads.

Behind everyone was an enormous red train. On the front it read, "Hogwarts Express".

She climbed the steps into the train, hauling her luggage and the crate that held the cat her parents had gotten her up. She walked through the train until she found an empty compartment. Setting down her stuff, she took a deep breath. "I'm almost there," she said to herself, almost not believing it.

Tessa Thapp had short, strait, layered blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was short for her age, and a little pale with freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was already wearing her black school robes that reached all the way down to the floor on her.

She opened the crate and let out her cat. She was a silver tabby with icy blue eyes. Tessa had named her Flinch, because she seemed to be afraid of almost everything. Flinch purred and stepped out of the crate cautiously, then jumped up onto Tessa's lap. "Hey there, Flinch," she said stroking her back.

Suddenly a boy walked up to the entrance of the compartment. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, hi, could I sit here? I mean, everywhere else is full..." he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tessa smiled warmly. "Sure you can!"

The boy relaxed, then set his things down. He had a pet owl that seemed to be sleeping. He put it on the seat then sat down next to it.

"Tessa Thapp," Tessa said holding out her hand.

The boy hesitated for a second, glancing at her hand, then reached his hand out to shake it. "Alexander Greft," he said. "But you can call me Alex. Alexander is a mouthful."

Tessa let out a small laugh as shook Alex's hand. "Okay, Alex."

He smiled back.

Alex's eyes fell on Flinch. "Who's this?" he asked as he reached to pet the cat. Tessa expected Flinch to shy away, but she stayed and contently nuzzled Alex's hand.

"Flinch," Tessa responded, staring at Alex and Flinch.

"Why Flinch?"

"Because she's always afraid of everything. You must be good with animals, she likes you." Tessa answered, amazed.

Alex shrugged. "I've never actually pet a cat before. I'm not around animals much, except owls."

Tessa raised her eyebrows. "Wow." she said, impressed. "So, whose your owl?"

"Oh, that's Hoot. Real lazy owl, if you ask me." Alex said lightly.

"Hoot?" Tessa questioned.

Alex let out a small snort. "When we got him my little brother was making hooting noises at it, and now that's the only thing he responds to."

He and Tessa started cracking up at this, and at that moment a girl walked up to the compartment.

Alex and Tessa turned towards the girl. She looked about their age, except she was a couple inches taller that both of them. She had long, dark brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. She had dark hazel eyes, and a confident expression.

"Hey! Mind if I join you?" she said cheerfully.

"Not at all," Tessa said with a welcoming smile.

"Go ahead." Alex said, quietly.

"Thanks!" the girl responded. She dropped her stuff and plopped down on the seat next to Tessa.

"I'm Cassandra Flentworth," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Tessa Thapp, and this is Alexander Greft, but he prefers Alex." Tessa informed her.

Alex waved shyly. Cassandra looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, I'm not gunna kill you, there's no need to be shy."

Alex smiled and relaxed a little.

"Oh yeah! And this is Flinch-" Tessa pointed to the cat on her lap. "-and that's Hoot!" she pointed to the snoozing owl.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows and said, "I don't wanna know."

Tessa and Alex grinned peevishly.

"I don't have a pet. I don't really get along well with animals." Cassandra said eyeing Flinch, who looked back up at her.

The three continued their conversation until the train started.

Another boy came sprinting through the train and ran into their compartment. He had short, dark, auburn hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Quickly he put down his stuff and plopped down next to Alex. He let out an exhausted breath, relaxing his body, and then looked around the compartment. The other three were staring at him silently.

"Uh," he started awkwardly, turning slightly red. "Sorry, everywhere else is packed, and the train was starting to leave."

Tessa suddenly smiled. "No problem!" she said warmly.

The boy smiled back. "Chris Johnson," he told them.

"Hey Chris! I'm Tessa Thapp." Tessa greeted.

"Cassandra Flentworth," Cassandra said proudly.

"Alexander Greft. Call me Alex." Alex said, getting more used to being around new people.

Chris smiled in greeting.

"Finally going to Hogwarts," Cassandra mused. "I've been so excited ever since my sister came back from her first year."

"Me too," said Alex, nodding. "What House do you think you're going to be in?" he asked the others.

"Maybe Ravenclaw I guess." Chris said uncertainly.

Cassandra shrugged. "Gryffindor sounds cool," she answered.

"What are Houses?" Tessa asked curiously. She hadn't known about Houses, being new to the Wizarding world.

"Oh, are you muggleborn?" Alex asked, surprised.

Tessa knew what a muggle was from visiting Diagon Ally. Muggleborn must mean that she had been born and raised in a non-magical family.

She nodded.

"Cool," Alex said. "I'm pureblood. Honestly, I think sorting people based on their blood status is stupid. A lot of pureblood families think that they are way better than muggles."

Tessa nodded. It was stupid.

"I'm a half-blood." Cassandra said.

"Me too." Chris said.

Alex nodded. "Anyways, Houses at Hogwarts are like you home and family. There are four: Gryffindor, the brave, Ravenclaw, the wise, Hufflepuff, the loyal, and Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning."

Tessa nodded in understanding.

An old lady pushing a trolley came up to the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

Chris, and Cassandra started to get up, but Alex stopped them. "Treats are on me," he said smiling. They didn't protest.

When Alex finished buying he dumped them all on the seat. "Dig in," he told the others.

Tessa was amazed by the different kinds of treats. She got a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog card, and several different types of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, including lime, plastic, and wood.

The four continued to eat and talk until the train slowed to a stop.

**Please review!**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Marauders**

**Chapter 2**

**The Azkaban Guards**

"Are we here already?" Tessa asked the others. Chris shook his head.

"Can't be, we're in the middle of nowhere. Look." he said, gesturing to the window to her right.

Tessa, Cassandra, and Alex turned and looked out the window. They were indeed in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around them except a grassy field.

Alex narrowed his eyes. With a thoughtful face he reached his arm out slowly and put his hand on the window.

Tessa looked at him with a puzzled face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is that…" he paused as he lifted his hand from the window. "Frost?"

With a faint crackling sound, thin, intricate patterns of glittering frost was spider webbing and flowering around the hand print Alex had left, along with the rest of the window.

"It is," Cassandra said, a small cloud of steam issuing from her mouth. She reached over Tessa and drew a smiley face with her finger on the frost, receiving a raised eyebrow from Alex.

The temperature was still dropping, causing the four to shiver and rub their arms, which were freckled with goosebumps. The mood in the compartment seemed to dim. What before had been a warm, happy, and friendly air became cold, sad, and fearful.

Tessa looked at Alex. "I'm guessing this isn't normal?"

Alex shook his head.

"What could do this?" Cassandra wondered.

"I don't-" Chris started, and then narrowed his eyes in thought. The others looked at him expectantly. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he took a deep breath. "Dementors." he said firmly.

Alex and Cassandra's eyes widened.

"No!" Cassandra gasped. Chris nodded glumly.

Tessa looked between the three, clueless. After a moment she broke the shocked silence.

"What's a Dementor?"

Chris, Cassandra, and Alex exchanged glances. Cassandra took a deep breath and turned to Tessa.

"They are guards." she began. "They are creatures that can take away happiness. They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison. It's a horrible place there. No one has ever escaped, except one, and I heard that they sent Dementors to come get him."

"Who's that?"

Alex pulled something from his bag. Watching him, Tessa realized it was a paper. A news paper. Alex unfolded it and turned it to a certain page. On the top it read: "The Daily Prophet", and under that there was a picture. What surprised Tessa was that the picture was moving. Magic. Moving pictures. Why not? It was a photo of a man, and by the looks of it, a criminal who was it prison. He was unnaturally thin and pale, and had long, stringy black hair and a matching beard. Under the photo was he name: Sirius Black.

Tessa looked back up at Chris. "If no one has gotten out before, how did he?"

Chris just shook his head. "No one knows." he responded.

Another question came to Tessa. "What did he do to get in there?"

No one answered. Tessa looked back and forth between them. "Well?" she asked with an anxious expression.

Alex bit his lip. "Murder." he said hoarsely.

"A whole lot of muggles." Cassandra continued for him.

"In front of a lot of witnesses too." Chris added.

Tessa frowned. "That's bad."

Cassandra nodded. "But he can't get into Hogwarts. Safest place in the world, my dad said."

Chris looked out the window. "Hey, I think it's getting warmer..." he said nudging Alex and pointing at the window. The others looked too and sure enough the frost had begun to melt into small droplets sliding down the window pane.

"They must have left." Alex said looking around.

"I'm glad they didn't come in here." Chris said in relief. Tessa nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the train gave a lurch, and then with a whistle it started up again.

"Aaaaand we're off!" Cassandra said dramatically.

"So..." Tessa began. "Does the wizarding world have a government?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Yes, there is a Minister of Ma-"

He was interrupted by an older blonde haired boy at the entrance of the compartment. He was snickering with a proud look on his face.

"Did you hear?" he asked in a snooty voice. "Harry Potter fainted! There was a Dementor in his compartment and he-he-" The boy burst out laughing and walked away, the four first years staring at him as he left.

"Well then." Cassandra commented.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

Alex nodded. "I had forgotten that Harry Potter goes here. It's his third year."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "You're right!"

"Um," Tessa interrupted. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"Well..." Chris, Alex, and Cassandra continued to explain about Harry Potter and how he had defeated Voldemort as a baby, and how Voldemort had been an evil dark wizard who killed Harry's parents.

**Please review!**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Marauders**

**Chapter 3**

**The Sorting**

The train slowed to a stop, this time in the right place. Night had fallen, and Tessa could see stars the night sky, like freckles.

"We're here." Alex breathed. It was weird for all of them to finally be here, after so long of anticipation and excitement.

Alex, Chris, and Cassandra got up and filed out of the compartment. Tessa, suddenly feeling nervous again stayed in her seat, watching the others with a fearful expression. The boys walked out, and Cassandra paused at the door and looked behind her at Tessa.

Tessa looked back, her face full of worry.

Cassandra smiled a confident smile back at her.

"Come along then!" She grinned, holding her arm out.

Tessa smiled. She got up and linked her arm with Cassandra's.

"Allon-y!" Cassandra said as they went after the boys.

"Allon-y?" Tessa questioned as they strutted out of the compartment.

"Allon-y." Cassandra confirmed. "It means 'let's go' in French."

Tessa turned to face Cassandra as they walked. "You speak French?"

"Nope!"

They walked out onto a small dark platform. Everyone was shivering in the cold, and Chris, Alex, Tessa, and Cassandra were all huddled together.

Tessa could see a light floating around the students, and she could hear a deep, loud voice booming, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The four exchanged looks. "That way I guess?" Alex said uncertainly, and they went towards whoever was calling.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed the man down a steep, narrow path through the dark; Tessa couldn't see what was on either side of her, only ahead.

They marched along in silence until the large man called, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

Tessa gasped. The sight before her was amazing. The path had opened to reveal a dark lake, reflecting the sky. Past that was a mountain, with an enormous castle on it.

The awe shocked silence was broken by the giant man once again. "No more'n four to a boat!", he called, pointing to a bunch of little boats near the shore, bobbing up and down in the water.

Cassandra turned to face the others and clapped her hands together, grinning. "Four to a boat, perfect!"

Tessa climbed into the nearest boat with the other three. Nervously they set off, following the rest of the boats.

Cassandra looked over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked curiously.

"Looking for the giant squid, duh!" she replied, still facing the water.

Chris shook his head. "I doubt that there really is a squid. It's probably just a story to keep kids out of the wa-"

Chris was interrupted by a sudden cry from Cassandra. "I see something! I see something!" she cried out to the others.

"You do?" asked Tessa as they all scrambled to the side of the boat Cassandra was looking over.

"I don't see anything," Alex said, looking down into the black water.

Cassandra grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yell from Chris.

"Guys! Boat! Tilting!"

Alex, Tessa, and Cassandra gave him confused looks, until they felt the boat turning onto its side.

"Gah! It's gone all wibbley wobbley!" Cassandra shouted.

"Were flipping the boat! We need to balance it!" Chris called.

They all rushed to the other side. All that did was unbalance it more, making it rock to the other side. The boat flipped over, knocking the four first years into the water. They all screamed as they hit the water with a splash. Tessa felt a sudden cold hit her as the lake water soaked through her clothes.

She felt something push against her, forcing her back out of the water. Before she knew it she was back in the boat along with her equally as dazed new friends.

They all sat there, sopping wet, not quite knowing what had just happened.

Alex was the first to speak. "Well, that was... interesting."

"Yeah," agreed Tessa. "What was that, you know, that pushed us back up?"

"I think that was the giant squid," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," said Alex. He turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra, what did you see in the water?"

"Nothing." she replied with grin.

The others groaned. Chris put his face in his hand.

"But I didn't know that the boat would flip, that was accidental." Cassandra added. "But you have got to admit, that was kinda fun."

Now that Tessa thought back, she supposed it was kind of fun, in a thrilling, freaky, cold sort of way.

They nodded in reluctant agreement.

Finally they got to the castle, and the first years began to climb out of their boats.

The large man who had guided them approached the four wet first years as they started to climb out.

"I see ya four fell in eh?" he shook his enormous hair covered head. "Always someone..." he continued as he handed each of them a wool blanket.

"Cassandra's fault," Chris muttered, taking a blanket. She replied by sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"I'm Hagrid by the way," said the giant, and the four first years also introduced themselves.

Hagrid instructed them and the rest of the first years to go and wait for a professor.

A tall woman in emerald green robes walked into the chamber, and the first years fell silent. She said that she was Professor McGonagall, and began a speech about the sorting and houses.

Suddenly Cassandra grinned.

"What is it?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Look," Cassandra said, still grinning. She took her blanket and swung it behind her, and tied it around her neck, making it a cape. She put her hands on her hips and put on a mock serious face, looking up into the distance. "I'm Superman!" she said in a deep voice.

Chris, Alex, and Tessa burst out into a fit of giggles and snorts, interrupting Professor McGonagall, who gave then a stern disapproving glare. Chris saw the professor glaring at them and nudged the others.

"Sorry professor," Cassandra said, suppressing a smile.

Professor McGonagall shook her head then led them and the rest of the first years into the Great Hall.

Tessa gasped. The Great Hall was beautiful, with the night sky on the ceiling, littered with glowing candles floating around in the air. There were four tables, each filled with students in black robes older than Tessa. They were all watching the first years as they approached the front of the Hall.

In nervous silence the first years stood, shaking. There was an old pointed hat sitting on a small stool in front of the first years. They all eyed it carefully, several of them wondering if it would bite their heads off. Suddenly one of the seams opened and the hat burst into song, causing all of the skittish first years to jump. It continued to sing about the houses and the qualities they had, and when it had finished, Professor McGonagall stepped forwards with a long parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she informed them.

Cassandra turned to Alex, Chris, and Tessa. "If we end up in different houses, keep in touch." she said with a smile. The others smiled back. Tessa grabbed Cassandra and Chris' hands squeezed. Chris took Alex's so they all stood together, no matter what.

"Athie, Stephanie!"

A girl with auburn hair walked up, shaking. She sat down on the stool, and put on the hat, which almost fell over her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. She jumped off the stool happily and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table.

"Calburn, Daniel!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dent, Anthony!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Several other people went up, the finally, "Flentworth, Cassandra!"

**Cassandra's point of view:**

Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. It was now. Tessa squeezed her hand then let go. Numbly, she walked up to the stool. As she sat on the stool and put on the hat she thought about what would happen if it couldn't find a house for her, and what if she didn't like her house. She thought about her new friends she met on the train. Cassandra had been worried about not finding any friends when she went, but now she already had three great friends, she just didn't want to lose them after the sorting.

"Geronimo," she breathed.

She put on the hat.

"Ah, brave, very brave," the hat said. Cassandra could hear it inside her head. "And loyal too... Yes, yes, I think GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassandra grinned in relief. She walked happily to the Gryffindor table where they were cheering for her.

"Greft, Alexander!"

**Alex's point of view:**

Alex gulped. He could hear a faint "Good luck" from Chris as he released his hand. Alex walked slowly up to the stool. He was afraid of what house he would get. His whole family was Gryffindors, but he had never felt brave like them. He felt that if he got a different house, especially Slytherin, then he would feel like an outcast in his family. There was only one way to find out.

He put on the hat.

"So, you're afraid being in Slytherin eh?" the hat said in his head. "Well, you're not very brave, but smart, loyal... Very cunning and quick thinking, more than you give yourself credit for... Ambitious... Yes, it is right for you. SLYTHERIN!"

Alex's hopes were crushed. He was a Slytherin, and couldn't do anything about it. As he walked towards the Slytherin table he noticed that there was not a lot of cheering, most of it was from the Slytherin table. But then he saw Chris and Tessa, still waiting to be sorted, smiling at him and clapping. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he could see Cassandra, who was grinning clapping loudly despite the fact that the rest of her table was silent, and several were staring at her. He smiled back at his friends.

There were several more sorted then, "Johnson, Chris!"

**Chris's point of view:**

Chris took a deep breath. He could do this. He let go of Tessa's hand and walked towards the stool and hat. He was excited and nervous at the same time, and he wanted to know what house he would be in. He approached the stool and sat down.

He put on the hat.

"Hmm... Brave, loyal, kind, smart, ambitious... Very curious, very eager to learn. You always want to find out more..." It whispered in Chris' head. "Only one place to put you, RAVENCLAW!"

Chris smiled. That sounded right. As he walked to his house table he could see Cassandra, Tessa, and Alex cheering for him.

Tessa was last. After a few more, her name was finally called. "Thapp, Tessa!"

**Tessa's point of view:**

Tessa walked up, her legs feeling like lead. I made this far, I can do this too, she thought. She reached the stool and sat down.

She put on the hat.

"Loyal, very loyal. Kind. A little brave too... And smart... But you put others before yourself, no matter who they are. That makes you HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tessa relaxed. She had done it. As she sat down at her table she could see Chris, Alex and Cassandra all cheering for her. She smiled at them. They may be in different houses, but Tessa had a feeling they would stick together.

**Please review!**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated. **


End file.
